25 Ways To Get A Guy To Fall For You
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: Adam Lambert stumbles across a list that can capture a male's heart in 25 acts. Will he fail to win Tommy Ratliff's heart if he attempts this list? Or will Tommy swoon and end up with Adam?...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF
1. Finding The List

Hello everyone! This is an Adommy collaboration story I'm doing with the lovely TJGlambert28 or Talia! She thought of the summary, and now we begin writing. Hope you all enjoy this story of epic proportions! She's doing Tommy's POV, and I'm Adam's POV. But perhaps later in the story we'll switch off.

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Adam's POV**

At last, we finally arrived at our destination. It was getting rather tiring hearing Monte and Tommy argue about whom's hair was more hip. Honestly, I thought Tommy's mane far outranked Monte's, but I would never tell that to his face. Tommy had creamy blond hair and I loved the way he styled it. I absolutely went crazy when I tug on it during performances. I mean, how can I _not _pull on those glistening and sparkling bangs? It's just so fucking tempting. Plus, just touching him in any way makes my insides turn to jelly. But back on topic…God (listen, I know there's no "God", but bare with me when I say his name) only knows what kind of chaos would rise from me stating my opinion in the heated debate. So, of course I kept my mouth shut. But all hell broke loose when Lisa said she liked Monte's better. My guitarist taunted poor Tommy about how much better he was, and I wanted so badly to stick up for him, but I knew I would later regret if from Monte. In fact, for the last hour of the trip, I've never seen my bassist more depressed. I couldn't help but laugh at his adorable expression, but that only deepened his sorrow. But he would get over it soon enough. I hoped…Otherwise I would feel like complete crap for teasing him.

"Costa Mesa!" I yelled from the bus, jumping off of it with my suitcases and practically sprinting to the hotel so I could check us in. Other than the fact I was tired, I _desperately _needed a shower. I was starting to smell worse than Monte after one of his kick ass solos from 'Sleepwalker'! I mean, yea, there are those small insignificant showers on the bus, but with everyone using them, I would never dare to enter one of those germ boxes. For more reasons than I'd like to explain. Plus, you don't really want to hear me ramble, do you? Oh, of course you do! I'm Adam freaking Lambert. You'd be honored to have that tissue I blew in yesterday, wouldn't you? Okay, sorry for my ostentatious behavior, but I'm fucking tired. You can't sleep on a bus with four other rowdy band members. But all the exhaustion in the world couldn't keep my excitement down. Every time we entered a new city, I was bouncy, and couldn't wait to perform! Not one performance is the same, and the devotion from the fans makes me even happier to be alive.

"Hi, Adam Lambert," I said to the man behind the front desk. His eyes seemed to widen a bit and he broke out into a full blown grin. Oh, here we go again. Is he another fan? Yes, I love signing autographs and whatnot, but when you just want to go to your room and take a shower, snapping a picture with a complete stranger doesn't sound all that appealing.

"H-Hi…I-Is…" he gulped lightly while typing something into his computer, "is Lisa with you?" he asked nervously, his face burning with the scarlet blush that rose to his cheeks. I chuckled lightly and nodded. I was happy every once in awhile to find someone that wasn't just obsessed with me, but acknowledged the talent on my band as well. After all, without them, I wouldn't be where I was today.

"Why of course. Would you like to meet her?" I asked, winking at him as he shakily handed me our room keys. The nervous desk-man nodded and I smiled, gesturing Lisa (who was currently sitting in the lobby with everyone else while I checked in) to come over to us. She stood up and walked over to the blond and smiled.

"O-Oh…my god…" was all he could muster up to say before he started freaking out with an immense rant about how amazingly sexy and talented she was. I left her and her fan alone and walked back over to my band mates.

We were going to be in Costa Mesa for awhile, so I decided to be a bit cheap (if you call this frugal), and paid for the deluxe suite instead of separate bedrooms. As much as I would love some 'me' time, I knew it wouldn't be possible, even if I did receive my own room. There was always some kind of problem, or someone couldn't be alone, so I had to comfort them from the monster under their bed (okay, maybe it's not that extreme, but you know what I mean…).

"Hey, don't be pissy with me or anything, but we're all going to share a deluxe suite, okay?" I told them, just waiting for the fireworks to shoot off, but surprisingly, it was only a couple of mumbled 'okays' or 'whatevers'. I was a bit skeptical at first. Was this their cover-up before we got into the room alone where they would kill me and throw my body out the window? No, they wouldn't murder me because I didn't get them separate rooms…Would they? Oh, fuck. "What? No one's going to complain?" I asked, raising a thick eyebrow. The three males just shrugged and seemed uninterested. Either they were going to murder me out of sight, or they were just too tired to care at this point. I scowled a bit then walked to the elevator, pushing the up button. We were on floor (I had to check the keys)…sixteen. Oh, that's sexy. Why was the number sixteen so sexy? Well there are sixteen songs on my album, and that's the age I lost my virginity (to a cute guy too). That's why it's so fucking sexy.

Lisa managed to catch up to us when she finally pried herself from the raging fan boy. The elevator door opened and we all piled in. I ended up being squished up against Tommy and I smiled at him. "Hey, are you tired?" I asked, looking down at the blond.

He looked up at him, and yawned, making a clear answer to my obvious question. "Yea, I just can't wait until I can go to sleep. I'm so fucking drained…" he mumbled, leaning his head against my chest and closing his eyes.

My eyes widened slightly, and I suddenly wished that we weren't on such a high floor. I don't know how long I can stand his small head propped up against my hard chest. He probably didn't even realize what he was doing because Tommy wasn't the most touchy person in the band. But nonetheless, my cheeks flamed, and I knew a palpable blush was appearing on my face. I'd just have to urge myself not to get fucking hard at his adorable sight. My heart beat quickened, I prayed (remember, I'm just figuratively speaking…) that he didn't notice, or else maybe he would suspect something…What floor are we on? Ten? FUCK!

I looked back down at him, inspecting his appearance at the moment. His mouth was open slightly, and Tommy's perfectly glittered eyelids were shut. His breath was hot, and I knew I couldn't help but get slightly hard at this sight. Please, just be a half hard-on! Then maybe it will go away on its own!

The elevator dinged and everyone piled off; except me and Tommy. "Yo, Glitterbaby, wake up…" I murmured, holding the door open as the rest of the band practically waddled off to our room (but they don't have keys, so I don't understand why they didn't just wait for me…). He didn't budge, and I was beginning to wonder if he really did fall asleep standing up. "Glitterbaby!" I said a bit more loudly and his head snapped up and he stumbled a bit, but I caught him with a small smirk and chuckle. "We're on the floor. Will you be able to walk, or do I have to carry your sorry ass?" I asked. I actually wouldn't mind to pick him up, like I was the knight in shining armor and he was the princess that needed rescuing. It'd make me feel powerful, if anything…

He just glared at me slightly and picked up his bag. "I can walk…" he declared, and clumsily left the elevator. I followed him with a smile and got to the door. Everyone was leaning on the wall, looking exhausted, or trying to stay awake. Why was everyone so tired? I mean, I was pretty worn out, but if I was forced too, I could probably stay awake for a couple more hours. But it appeared they could barely stay on their feet for a couple more minutes.

I pushed past the hoard of zombies and got to the door. I slid the key in and when I opened it, I practically got trampled as they all pushed each other to get to beds. "Fuck, guys. Orderly fashion please!" I commanded, but it didn't help. We were all already in and they had claimed their beds, falling on them, and shutting their eyes. No one took a shower (though, no one needed it as desperately as I did), and they didn't even change. They just got on top of the covers and fell into a deep slumber.

I sighed, shut the door and locked it. After gathering my luggage, I set it on the bed next to Tommy. I wandered around a bit and investigated out the room situation. This is how the suite went: There was the kitchen as soon as you walk in and the living room (which is where Lisa is sleeping) to your right. The gym (yea, we have our own gym) is to the left of that. There's a door attached to the living room, where Tommy is and an extra bed where I'll be sleeping. And hell if I know where Longineu and Monte are at. I went to my bags on my bed that were currently next to Tommy's and saw him passed out, sprawled on his bed. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at his endearing sleeping form.

"Adam…" My heart suddenly stopped as I heard Tommy's hoarse voice through the dim light that shined through its slick shade.

"Yea, Glitterbaby?" I asked, searching through my luggage for a certain piece of apparel I wanted to wear to bed.

"Who's hair do you honestly…like better?" he asked, his eyes still closed, and a mini waterfall of drool rinsing out of the corner of his mouth.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his immature question. He was so tired, but he still had a bit of energy left to ask me if I preferred his hair over Monte's. It was flattering that he wanted my opinion, and I was honored to answer. "Your's, Glitterbaby's…I love tugging on you hair. And I love it all together, but don't tell Monte, okay?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"That's good…" he mumbled, a small smirk rising to his lips as he buried his face in his pillow. He was so fucking adorable.

I took out a pair of boxers that I would sleep in and my special conditioner and shampoo, and walked to the bathroom. I stripped out of my genuine lather jeans (that cow gave up its life to be glamtastic), my golden YSL glitter boots, and the tight black shirt that clung to my every muscle. After removing my heavy attire, it was pure bliss getting into the ice cold shower. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. I still had no clue as to why my band was so fucking tired. Did the ride wear them out or something? Or maybe it was the constant arguing. That's probably it. Since I didn't participate in in the debate, I didn't have my energy run low on something as pitiful on who's hair is the best (because obviously mine was. I mean I work so hard on it). I sighed and allowed the water to penetrate any soreness in my aching bones and tendons.

I grabbed my peach shampoo and began massaging it in my hair, savoring the feel of cleanliness. I rinsed it and it spiraled into an orange puddle at the drain. I squirted some of the same smelling conditioner in my hand and rubbed that into my scalp, allowing it to soak in and make my jet black hair gain a nice sheen coat of shine. I handled the slippery soap with care as I slathered my wet body with the glistening bar. It felt so fucking good to be out of my sweaty skin, and into a fresh (and very decent smelling) aura. I got out, dried off and got into my clean boxers. They were black and had gray glittering stars all around them. I didn't care that my penis bulged out, because everyone here has a penis, and Lisa knows none of us care what she sees. So yea, I wear tight boxers to bed because they're comfortable, and I enjoy the air on the rest of my body.

I slung the towel over my shoulder and ran my fingers through my hair, walking into the kitchen and looking through the fridge. Not to my surprise, but it was loaded with food. My stomach growled and I grabbed a pear and chewed on it, looking over at Lisa in the living room. She didn't fair much better than Tommy. For she too was in an awkward sleeping position. I shrugged and walked into her room, looking around and tripping over her bag. I cursed lightly, and not to my surprise, she remained asleep.

I groaned lightly and set my pear down while I cradled my injured foot. But even the pain in my foot couldn't keep my eyes from wandering to a piece of paper that landed my side. I picked it up and I stared at it quizzically. _"25 Ways To Get A Guy To Fall For You". _

"What?" I whispered to myself. If you're wondering how I can read this in the dark, it's called moonlight. No one shut the curtains… "Why would she have this?" I asked myself. After contemplating the fact that Lisa had this in her suitcase for unknown reasons, my mind strayed to an entirely new subject. Could I use this? Does it really work?

With a smirk, I grabbed my pear and got up, walking back to mine and Tommy's room. I turned off the light and shut the curtains. I finished my snack and looked at the paper once last time trying to decipher what it said through the dark. What did number one say? Oh, I'll read it tomorrow. It should be interesting to see how this works out. I let out a small chuckle and gently placed the piece of paper under my pillow.

What's the worst that could happen if I attempted this list on Tommy?


	2. 1, Tell Him You Admire Him

Hey, all. I'm writing the second chapter and Talia's gonna write the third chapter and so on.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I groaned from my slumber as I heard a heavy object hit the ground. Honestly, I didn't even want to acknowledge the loud noise, but for all I know, a rapist could be lurking the perimeter of my room, ready to pounce on Tommy. NOT TOMMY! "Wwhatt wash thav?" I mumbled the incoherent words into my pillow, not allowing my eyes to stray open. I was tired, I wanted to be alone, and I wanted to take another shower. That's all I wanted. But a glam singer can't get what a glam singer wants (understatement of the year).

"Sorry Babyboy. I dropped my suitcase, go back to sleep, okay?" I heard Tommy whisper and enter the bathroom. I mumbled a rant of works and attempted to bury my head into the sheets, but then I felt something heavy land on top of me. "HA! Sucker, I'm not letting you sleep, get up!" Tommy's voice went in one ear and out the other. I didn't respond and acted like a corpse from his arms. I heard him sigh and roll over so he was next to me on the bed. "Babyboy!" he whined, ripping the covers off me. I suddenly shivered and opened my make-up ridden eyes and stared at him. He was so cute. His make-up looked like it had just been applied, and if I believed in angels, fuck, he would be mine. But then I noticed his eyes were intently concentrating on something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I sat up and bent over a bit, trying to regain my memory and the location at which we were sleeping. I turned my head and Tommy's face was a bit red, but that wasn't what was odd. His eyes were staring at something and I followed his gaze straight down to my exerting cock. Ah, fuck. Maybe I should wear more to bed. But then the question began filling my mind: Why was he even staring? It's not like it's a foreign body part to him. Maybe I'm more hung than he thought. Or maybe I'm so much bigger than him, he's jealous. Should I ask? Uh, earth to Adam; that would be so awkward! So instead, I went with this, "Hey, at least I'm not naked. But you'd probably like that, huh?" I teased, ruffling his hair and he whined.

"I spent all morning getting that right! Why the fuck do you keep messing it up?" he hissed, running his finger's through the blond locks that covered his head. "I mean I can take it during performances when you practically rape my clothes, but not when we're just hanging, man," he mumbled a bit of profanities. "Oh, and by the way, I would NOT like to see you naked. I mean, I can practically see all your freckles already." He smirked, hiting my weak point.

"Glitters, don't diss the freckles!" I yelled. But then I dissected the important part of what he said. "All morning? What time is it?" I asked, going over to my suitcase and pulling out my attire for the day. Hm, what to go with? I'm feeling rather cocky today, so I'll attempt to show off the goods with a pair of black skinny jeans, and QUEEN t-shirt, and my studded jacket. Then I'll mess with my hair and cosmetics when I get to the bathroom.

"Dude, it's eleven. You slept all through the complementary breakfast. All they have now are the leftovers until one, so you better hurry up. Sorry 'bout that. However, I will say that I tried to wake you up before, but you fucking bit me!" Tommy yelled, standing up and shoving the back of his hand in my face. I stared at it and sure enough there was a faint red bite mark indenting on his soft and pale skin. I chuckled and put on my pants, zipping them up and applying a red and black belt. There were so many lustful qualities about my bassist. Aside from the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, he had everything going for him personality wise. I really, really, really, with all my heart wished her was gay. Or even bi.

"Well, you don't mess with a glampire!" I taunted, playfully hissing at him and bumping my hip against his. He sighed, clearly frustrated that I wasn't taking his injury seriously. I chuckled and slipped on my shirt and put my jacket on over that. "Don't be such a drama queen, Ms. Ratliff. You're starting to sound like me when I run out of make-up," I exclaimed, practically skipping to the bathroom. Fuck, I was in a good mood. I didn't know why I was in such splendid mood, but for some reason when I woke up this morning, it was like I was covered in glitter. And glitter never ceases to make me happy and blissful. Plus, my sparkling little Tommy helped the fact I was pretty damn pleased today. He always pushed the right buttons on me (unfortunately not literally).

"Well, Mrs. Lambert! I'm sorry that I'm a bit weary as to why you bit me when I asked you to wake up at your curfew!" he yelled, following me into the bathroom like a puppy. He's so cute. His brown eyes glanced in the mirror, and his hands flew up to his hair as he attempted to make it smooth with my strong gel. We always shared things. And it was strange because normally, a straight man never cares about what his hair looks like unless he's going on a date-NO! Don't think like that Lambert. He's straight, and that's all there is to it.

"Why am I a Misses?" I asked, looking in the mirror and applying my daily make-up, but I used a heavier amount than normal when just going in public. I felt pretty ostentatious and wanted to show off everything I could. And that meant my electric blue eyes.

"You're married to yourself! Duh. You're just like that," he cooed and rebutted by bumping hips. I smiled and left my hair as is. Bed head is always sexy in my opinion. The jet black hair that covered my head was shooting in all angles, and my bangs were swept to the side with the exception of my shorter pieces of hair that seemed to be in their own little world.

"Bitch, you wish you could marry me," I said, smiling and ruffling up his hair again. He huffed and rolled his eyes. I could tell he was rather pissed off that once again, I had ruined his perfect hair.

"Yea, that's my one goal in life. To marry you and be Mrs. Tommy Lambert," he sarcastically stated, pulling his black and gray striped sweater over his Marilyn Manson shirt. His eyes were slightly shadowed and he had on his typical black jeans and creepers on. I always liked to tease him about those shoes. The only reason he wore them is because it makes him taller. And when you're standing next to me and as short as Tommy, you don't want to be nearly a foot shorter. Otherwise, your stature self-esteem would totally go down the drain.

"I find it funny that you suddenly assume you'd be on the bottom and take my last name," I teased and his face flushed red which only made me laugh harder. He blushed around me sometimes, and I always assumed it was because of the gay jokes I made.

"Well, Adam Ratliff doesn't suit you! Besides, my name is too cool to be taken by a gay man," he hissed, shoving me as he wrapped his hand around the door knob and pushed it open.

I merely smiled lightly at the blond. "I'll meet you downstairs, Glitters," I mused, winking at him. He just replied by rolling his eyes and slamming the door shut. I couldn't help but laugh. He was such a cutie.

Then I suddenly remembered that list I had found last night. Should I start today? Eh, what the hell. I walked over to my pillow, and pulled out the still mysterious acts to gain a man's love. My eyes gazed over the paper, and I read the first thing to do, as if it was my "To-Do-List".

_Number One: Tell him how you admire him._

I snorted a little. Not because I couldn't find anything to actually admire about Tommy, it's just the fact that he was so amazing in every way possible. Shit, I sound like some sorry sap. Oh, well. I can't help what's true.

I couldn't help but giggle a little as I shoved the piece of paper in my pocket and checked my hair one last time before heading out the door towards the elevator where I would soon face my bassist and the dreaded breakfast bar. It's not that I have anything against this specific hotel's gourmet choice, it's just…I have a hard time eating certain types of food. I use to be pretty big, and asides from McDonald's (shit, their burgers are SALTY), I ate a lot of vegan food and fruit. I'm so proud!

As I entered the elevator, I saw Monte exiting it, probably to go to our room. He grinned slyly at me and I held the door open, looking at him. "What's with the big smile?" I asked, raising a weary eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. I just feel love in the air is all," he cooed, patting my cheek with his hand and practically skipping off.

Love in the air? What the fuck was he referring to? You know, for a straight guy (who's also married with kids), he's pretty fucking gay sometimes. But I couldn't help but love him to death. But hell, I wouldn't date him in a million years…Uh, ew.

I found Tommy eating alone at a two person table; he didn't seem to mind the fact he was eating alone with a slab of bacon hanging from his mouth. I grinned and slid into the seat across from him and he didn't seem to mind, but he also didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. Was he still mad about our conversation upstairs? Or could it be possible that he was _still_ mad over the hair debate in the bus? No, I told him last night that I liked his hair better…

"Yo, Glitters. What's up?" I asked, taking a piece of pancake from his plate and putting my entire finger into my mouth and licked it of its syrupy content; my tongue slightly exited my mouth, but quickly made its way back in. His eyebrows rose slightly at this sight and he shrugged.

"You just saw me five minutes ago. It's not like I went skydiving in that amount of time, Baby…" he cooed, grazing his thumb against the corner of my mouth and putting it in his own mouth. "You had some extra syrup. You're such a slob," he mused, an impish gleam glistening in his eye.

"I like the fact that you don't care how straight you are and you still flirt with me," I said, smiling and taking a strip of bacon and putting that in my mouth. He smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know what it is. I'm completely irresistible to men and woman. I'm such a player pimp," Tommy stated, winking at me and leaning back on his chair, pushing his plate of food towards me. "I'm not hungry, knock yourself out. But if you ever take any food off my plate again, I swear to Satan, I'll kill you…" he hissed and I gulped. Note to self: Don't take Tommy's food.

But I shrugged off the fear and I smirked lightly as I picked up his fork and couldn't help but notice the black lipstick that stained the shiny metal. Oh, well. What's the worse that could happen if I tasted a bit of Tommy? I put some scrambled eggs on the fork and put it in my mouth. Hmmm…It tastes of, cinnamon? I mean, I knew Tommy smelt like cinnamon, but he tasted like it too? Odd…If I were to kiss him, would his tongue smother my coffee flavored mouth?

I eyed Tommy slightly and he looked at me, flipping his long blond bangs lightly. "Whatcha looking at, Babyboy?" he asked, raising a thin brown brow. Fuck. I know I said it before, and I'll say it again. He's so fucking irresistible I can barely stand it. Why can't he be GAY? This isn't fair, no, not one bit.

I shrugged and smiled charmingly at him. "Nothing, I just admire you is all. You're so sweet," I cooed, rubbing my left boot against his creeper with a flirtatious smirk on my face. He seemed to blush a bit and kicked my ankle. "Stop…" he mumbled, a faint tint of red covering his normally pale cheeks.

Score one for Adam.

Tommy's phone suddenly rang and he answered it, still glaring at me slightly. "Hey mom, what's up?" he asked. His eyes suddenly went from a glare to complete shock and disbelief. My playful smirk quickly disappeared and was overtaken with an expression of concern and curiosity.

When we were in Portland, Tommy had received a phone call that his father had been hospitalized due to an illness. He had to leave that concert, and I didn't feel right that night when singing Fever, or any song for that matter. My mind of locked on my bassist and whether or not his father would make it. Plus, I don't have the same vibe or appeal when I'm rubbing against Monte or any of my dancers. Tommy is my main go to guy when it comes to sexually entertaining the crowd. Sorry, Oregon. But you didn't get the FULL ON sex appeal.

"T-Thanks, mom. I-I'm sorry…" he whispered, slowly hanging up his phone and looking at me. His eyes weren't brimming with tears, but they were glossy. "My dad's dead…" he uttered, just staring at me.

"Oh, Glitters…" I cooed, reaching over the table and hugging him. I have no idea how I would want people to react to the news of my dad dying. But my loyal friendliness (is that even a word? Pssh, whatever, it's going in the Adam Lambert Dictionary. Oh, wait. It is a word? Shit, that would be copyrighted, huh? Never mind, I'll stick to glambuldge and glamtastic) took over and I couldn't help but touch him affectingly in this troubled time.

Shit. Today wasn't go to go as smoothly as I thought…


	3. 2, When He's Upset, Hold Him Tight

Hey guys! It's Talia, sorry for the wait, but, I got kicked out of school for 6 weeks and my mum confiscated my laptop, anyways here's chapter 3 in Tommy's POV.

* * *

I still had some food left on my plate when I pushed it back towards Adam, "I'm not hungry, knock yourself out. But if you ever take any food off my plate again, I swear to Satan, I'll kill you…" I hissed at him. I saw him gulp as he nodded his head. He smirked at me slightly before picking up my fork and glancing at the black lipstick that was there from my lips, but he just ignored it and started to eat my leftover food. While he was eating I noticed he was spacing out, must be thinking hard. I wondered what he could be thinking about when I felt his gaze on me. I flipped my hair back as it fell into my eyes and asked, "Whatcha looking at, Babyboy?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He just shrugged in response and smiled at me.

"Nothing, I just admire you is all. You're so sweet." He told m, rubbing his boot against my shoe, smirking at me flirtatiously?

I could feel my face heating up as I mumbled "Stop..." and I kicked his ankle to get his foot away from mine. I was pulled away from Adam when my phone started to ring; I glared at him lightly before glancing at the caller ID, Mom, flashed on the screen, "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked.

"Tommy, your dad died this morning, he couldn't fight off the illness anymore and he gave up. I'm so sorry you weren't here to say goodbye." I could hear she was crying as she tried to explain to me.

"T-thanks mom, I-I'm sorry..." I whispered, hanging up the phone and placing it in my pocket. My vision started to go blurry as tears sprang to my eyes. I looked at Adam, concern was crossed over his features as he eyed me, "My dad's dead..." I told him, more tears filling my eyes, making his features get blurry, but I could still see concern and anguish cross them.

"Tommy... I..." He stuttered.

"I need to go and lie down, I'm sorry."

"I'll help you, come on." He told me, standing up and stretching his arm towards me. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone, but I didn't want that. Inside I wanted to be held by someone who cares for me. Someone that I care for. He was the only one I wanted to comfort me right now. I stood up and stood next to him, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and we walked together back to the elevator. He didn't try to talk to me, he didn't tell me he was sorry, which would have annoyed the hell out of me, and he just held me. Which was what I wanted, right now. The whole elevator ride was silent, I was just trying to hold back the tears I knew were going to fall sooner or later. Adam only held me as I rested my head on his chest. When we reached our floor we slowly walked to the room, taking in the silence as we passed each room. Adam let go of me when we walked into our room and walked into the small kitchen, as I lay down on my bed with my arm over my eyes. He came back a couple of minutes later with a bottle of water and sat on the bed next to me, quickly wrapping his arm around me again. "Do you want anything, Glitterbaby?" He mumbled into my hair.

"No, I just want to stay here with you for a while." I replied quietly.

"Okay, I can do that for you." I took my arm off my eyes and wrapped it around his shoulders, the tears finally falling. I couldn't even register the things Adam was whispering to me as I broke down; all I knew was I wanted to stay here, with him, until I stopped crying and accepting the fact that I was never going to see my father again. Ever. Period. The thing I was most upset about was that I never got to say goodbye to him.

Last time I had visited he told me he knew he wasn't going to make it through this illness, and I refused to believe it, so while everyone else was telling him how much they would miss him, I told him I'd come and visit him again as soon as I could. But, I didn't get time to, with the tour schedule being so busy, I couldn't get to Burbank to see him, unfortunately. I never actually realized how much I would miss him, until now. I'd never hear him make one of his speeches at Christmas or New Year, which were always the highlight of the night. He tried to cram as many jokes as possible into a five minute speech, as well as finding time to say Merry Christmas to everyone or Happy New Year at midnight. My father always wanted me to succeed as a bass player, but I knew he never thought I would. This business was really tough, but I could tell, by the look on his face, that he was happy when I told him about the job I got. He also wanted to see me and my sister get married and have kids someday, and I was upset he never saw that, from either of us. He dreamed of walking my sister down the aisle, towards her perfect man, sometime in his life. Thinking of him like this just made more and more tears fall from my eyes, onto Adam's shirt. He was still rubbing my back and whispering to me when I stopped thinking of the things my father had dreamt of doing in his life.

I looked up into his eyes, through my wet eyelashes and whispered, "Sorry." I didn't want him to see me cry, this was the weak side of me that not many people saw.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You shouldn't be ashamed of crying, especially when something like this has just happened."

"I know, but..." I looked down, "I got your shirt all wet and covered in my makeup." I informed him.

"I have more than one shirt Tommy."

"I know, but it might not come off." I told him lamely.

"Stop making excuses for being upset, you already have a perfectly good one. I don't care that my shirt has makeup on it, so you shouldn't either." He said, lifting my chin up to look into his icy blue eyes.

I swallowed and nodded my head, pulling him closer to me and resting my head on his chest again, "Could I take some time out from the tour please?" I asked him.

"You didn't have to ask me that Tommy, but yes, as long as you need."

"It won't be ages, I promise."

"I said as long as you need Tommy, no more excuses or buts, okay? You just need to rest." I felt his hand start to rub my back again as I closed my eyes and nodded my head slightly, listening to his steady heartbeat as I slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. 3, Pick Him Over Others

"Wake up, Adam…" It was a sweet velvety voice that sounded stung and in pain. This particular voice had a phenomenal pitch and was a sound I would listen to day in and day out. So sweet. Like strawberries. I wanted him to keep speaking.

I moaned, rolling over and burying my head into the pillow. Déjà vu much? Didn't this happen this morning? I don't know, time is just flying by. But then it all came flooding back to me and I groaned a little more, opening my eyes and trying to adjust them to the darkness. There was a bit of light peaking through the cracked curtains, but for the most part, I could only see Tommy's outline. There was a frown tugging on his beautifully plump lips and I didn't like that. His eyes were brimmed in red and his normally pretty face was creased in weeps.

"Tommy?" I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes, yawning, but then remembering why we were asleep together in the first place. I gasped and looked at him. He looked a bit out of it, but for the most part he looked rested and better. I mean, he still appeared pretty bad (but imagine the situation he's in), but good for the circumstances. Which was as good as shit, but I was still worried. I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "You alright, Glitterbaby? Is there anything you want to do?" I asked and he shrugged looking down. Oh, Tommy…

"I kind of want to get hammered," he said, smiling and getting up from the bed. I blinked and looked at him. Hammered? He wanted to get drunk to sweep away these feelings? It seemed legit; I mean I would probably want to do that too. And who was I to provoke him any differently?

"Seriously?" I asked, standing up and running my fingers through my hair. Even though, I didn't blame him. Alcohol always helps sooth the pain. And though I don't approve of Tommy wanting this to be his only escape from reality, I will let him slip just this once…Besides, maybe we can have some fun along the way. "Fine. I know a great club here. We'll go there," I suggested, licking my lips and walking out the door. He shuffled closely behind and I smiled a little, stopping and waiting for him to catch up. He quickly sauntered up to me and we began walking again. I glanced down at him and his lips moved, but I didn't hear anything come out of his mouth. I lifted a thick eyebrow, but shrugged, not wanting to pressure him into telling me anything he didn't want to. I'm not that curious about things, and can forget little events like that in a few moments. Which helps considering I'm famous now and I don't need anything else on my mind to worry about. Except Tommy, right now. He's my main priority.

We rode the elevator down and exited the doors, not giving a second thought to telling our band where we were going; which probably would have been a good idea considering we haven't seen them all day and it's around seven at night right now, but what-the-fuck-ever. They'll just assume we went to tour the city or grab a couple of drinks (which is exactly what we're going to do). They know us well enough not to start flipping out because we're no where in sight.

"Where is it? Do we need to get a ride there, or what?" Tommy asked, gazing around the bustling city. I shrugged leading the way.

"You'll see. Its got some killer reviews, and I wanted to go here before the show tomorrow, so…"

"Shit, we have a show tomorrow," he groaned, looking at the ground. I smiled a little, draping my arm over his shoulder. He tensed up a bit, but then relaxed. He was probably too exhausted at this point to actually care about looking gay with the most glamorous star in the entire world. Not that I want to toot my own horn, or anything...

"No need to worry, Glitters. You don't have to play. I can get a last minute replacement, or we won't even have a base player tomorrow. You don't have to play. In fact, I don't want you to play with us tonight. I want you to get better, alright?" I questioned and he sighed nodding and staring intently at the ground. I smiled, nodding and leading him through a couple of large black doors. It was pretty quiet, going through the hallway. Tommy looked pumped and I loved it. Anything to get his mind off the shit at home. I wanted him to forget. But then when he remembers during his hangover, I wonder if that'll make things even worse. I sure as hell hope not…

"Wait for it…" I whispered, then I went through a couple of bead liners and the music was pumping, and the lights and lasers were flashing. It was bustling and Tommy seemed to not expect this. I grinned and looked at him. "They have a bar over there, let's go…" I suggested, leading us through all the sweaty girls and boys that were rubbing up against each other profusely. He seemed to be in an awkward position, but sooner or later he'll loosen up and everything will be back to normal. And I wanted to just rub up against all these sexy motherfuckers. They were so hot. I kind of wanted to dance with Tommy, but he probably has no desire to do that at the moment…

We both sat on a couple of stools and immediately the very pretty bar tender (who was fucking sexy I tell you. He had crisp blond hair and green eyes that could melt anyone's heart) slid over to us with a giant smile (that was heart-wrenching). He seemed to give me a double take, but then let it go and asked us for our orders.

"What can I do for you lovely gentlemen tonight?" OH MY GOD. He's gay! You can totally tell and he's so fucking sexy! I smirked lightly, leaning against the counter and placing my chin in the palm of my hand, trying to look cute (and that's not too difficult). I've been told my eyes are pretty transparent and electric, almost.

"The strongest thing you have, sweetheart," I mused, licking my lips. He gave me a wink before making our drinks. I glanced to the side and saw that Tommy was a bit out of it, looking rather uncomfortable. I frowned and patted him on the back. "Glitters don't worry. You'll feel better after this, I promise. And you don't have to perform tomorrow. You're strong. I know you are…" I reassured, smiling and kissing his forehead. He just sighed, leaning over the counter and looked even more depressed then to begin with. I frowned; looking down at my black nail polished hands and sighed a little, biting at my bottom lip. Maybe this wasn't so great. I think I messed up royally by brining him here… The cutie came back and gave us our drinks and slipped me a piece of paper.

"Call me some time, Mr. Lambert. I wouldn't mind to get alone and out of this club," he mused, licking his lips and going to the next costumer. How did he know my name- Really Adam? Sometimes I forget I'm famous when trying to act normal. Like going to a club and just hang out. But you can't escape fame. But you can't let it get to your head, that's for sure.

Tommy groaned and mumbled besides me and I smiled sheepishly at him. "No need to worry, Tommy Joe. I'm all your's…" I said, taking a long swig of this really strong shit. Sure, it was as strong as fuck, and it tasted nicely, but I honestly wasn't in the mood to drink. But Tommy on the other hand…He kept ordering drink after drink, after drink. Pretty soon, he was swooning all over the place and leaned his head on my shoulder. I blushed a little, looking to the side. I guess he gets touchy feely when he's drunk. I mean, I've seen him have a couple of drinks before, but never this bad. He must really be hurting, because this boy normally has a thin line between too much drink, and just enough. And I think he crossed that boundary.

"Adddaaammm…" he whined, reaching up and grabbing my hair. He yanked on it and I groaned, laughing a little and gently grabbing his hand, taking it off of my wet hair (it was pretty humid in here, and you had to practically pant to breath). "I want your hair…It's so pretty," he slurred, sitting up in his stool and taking another large slurp of his drink. His eyelids drooped and his mouth formed another frown. Maybe he's had too much…I was about to take his drink away when someone patted me on the back and I turned around to see the extremely sexy bar tender smiling at me.

"Hey, cutie. I'm off my shift. Wanna dance with me?" he asked, licking his glossed lips. I wanted to moan at the sight. Fuck, he was as pretty as Brad Pitt and Tommy combined! Oh, god…I wanna just rub up against him and have the best one night stand with this motherfucker. He would look so good in front of me as I took him away to an Adam Lambert fucking journey.

"I can't…" I mumbled, sighing and looking at Tommy who appeared sober enough to look ashamed for some reason. I didn't know why. Was he still blaming himself for everything? I hope not. None of this was his fault. It anything, it was my fault for not just staying the hotel room and cuddling with him. I should have done all that instead of taking him to a fucking club…and becoming infatuated with a male…

"I-It's okay -hiccup- Adam. You can go dance with him. I'm just gonna stay here…I feel like I'm gonna throw up…" he mused, leaning his chin on the counter and closing his eyes. I was just about to get up from my seat and dance with this hot motherfucker, but then I remembered why the fuck we were here in the first place! Tommy's dad just died and I brought him to a bar to wash away his sorrows? What the fuck is wrong with me? And I was just about to ditch him to go dance with this pretty boy? Oh, fuck me. I'm a selfish piece of shit! Why the hell did I do any of this? I should have stayed in the hotel room with him and let him cry on my shoulder. He probably didn't even want to get hammered. He probably wanted me to say "No, Tommy. I'll stay here with you and we can talk about anything you want. Watch a couple of horror movies too." But no, I had to take him to get wasted. What kind of friend am I?

I knew why. Part of me wished that I could get Tommy drunk enough to maybe do some stuff to him. But my main intention was to get him to think about something else. But really Adam? Getting Tommy drunk? You're an idiot! Just, terrible…

"Sorry, I have to go," I told the pretty bar tender, scooping Tommy up in my arms and helping him walk out of the club. He groaned and tears started flowing down his face freely. I whimpered a little, walking down the sidewalk awkwardly with this practical corpse in my possession. He was crying and I didn't know why. Well, that was kind of stupid. A member of his family just died, and he's probably ready to throw up…

"M-My dad's dead, and you c-couldn't dance with that g-guy! This is the w-worst day e-ever! I'm sorry," he whined, shutting his eyes and bawling into his hands. Okay, that was the drink talking. What have I gotten us into? Should've stayed at the hotel, Adam- I KNOW. SHUT UP.

"No, Tommy. I would much rather be with you then that pretty bartender. You're a thousand times prettier then him. And nothing is your fault. It'll all be over soon, I promise," I cooed, kissing his cheek and dragging him into the lobby of the hotel.

"A-Adam, I don't want t-to make your life d-difficult by having you get another b-bass player at the least m-minute!" he whined, drawing attention to ourselves as we boarded the elevator. I sighed, clicking the 'sixteen' button and waiting for the doors to open when we arrived on our floor.

"Tommy, its fine. Please, Glitterbaby. Stop crying. You're gonna make me cry," I cooed, wiping the tears from his eyes with my thumb. He gulped, burying his head into my chest. I held him close, but then felt something warm seep into my shirt. It was slimy…

"I-I'm s-sorry!" he gurgled, pulling back and wiping his mouth. I looked down and saw that he had thrown up some kind of odd green substance on my shirt. Damn, I liked this shirt. But it'll wash out, no biggie. I laughed and patted him on the head. He was worrying too much about my attire then his own feelings…

"Stop apologizing. It's not the first time that-" Then his cheeks puffed out and he bent over, puking all over my leopard boots. I gasped, squirming lightly. It's kind of gross, but no biggie…That'll come out, right? Oh, gross…No, Adam. You can't go all gay diva on him. That would be selfish and not totally right at this point…

He started bawling again, and I shushed him, helping him back to the room. I slid the key into the door and it opened. Monte and Longineu were watching TV and Lisa was in the kitchen, remaining in the fridge. They all looked at us as we entered and I could see their eyes widen. I didn't want to be questioned right now though. I just wanted Tommy to feel better and I wanted to go take a shower and get the smell of barf off of me…

"Hey guys, Tommy needs some help," I said and Lisa rushed over to us, grabbing him and not even questioning why he was sad in the first place. She'll probably ask later. And by then, hopefully my little Glitterbaby is feeling better. I hope so anyway. Monte looked me up and down and grinned like an idiot. Yea, yea, I look so funny with puke all over me, I know…

"You guyyyyssss…" Tommy mumbled, tripping and landing on the couch. He moaned a little and covered his eyes with his arm. The light from the TV was probably bugging him. It's my entire fault he's like this, huh? So incoherent and slurred speech. I shouldn't have done this, I know I shouldn't have. But, I'll make it up to him later…When he has a huge hangover. Shoot…

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" I said, and they all nodded. I sighed a little, leaving and walking into the bathroom, stripping from my clothes and entering the cold shower. I kind of groaned a little, watching Tommy's puke run down the drain. I sort of wanted to puke at the sight, but then I remembered that it was my fault Tommy was like this…What the hell was I thinking? Taking him to a bar to sooth his sorrows? Even though he kind of provoked it when he told me he wanted to get hammered, so I guess…

No shut up, Lambert. This is all your fault. You're the one that caused him to get-

The door opened and my head shot up. Tommy stumbled in, moaning a little and walking up to the toilet, unzipping his pants. A palpable blush made its way up to my face and I bit my bottom lip. WHAT THE HELL? Why is he in here? Did he tell the band he was going to go to sleep and accidentally sauntered in here? Fuck…Well, at least he can't see me through the curtain, but I can see him perfectly! It's like this curtain in a one-way mirror!

"TOMMY!" I yelled and he jumped a bit, looking at the shower, but only seeing a curtain. He probably thinks he's imaging things…

"Shit, now I'm hearing stuff…" he muttered, resuming back to unzipping his pants all the way.

I decided to shut up and look away. Don't be a pervert, Lambert, don't look. He groaned a little and shut his eyes, licking his lips. I wonder if he's sobering up. Probably not since he thinks he's alone in the bathroom. Man, I want to look. Thank god he can't see me through this curtain. Because if I do look, he won't be able to tell. But then I'll feel nasty for invading on his privacy. Even though he's the one that barged in while I was taking a shower, so it's like-

"Addddaaammm…" he moaned a little whipping his head back, and I couldn't help but look. You know how I said I wasn't curious before? I lied, I'm like a cat. And if Tommy is moaning my name, I have every right to know what he's doing! So I glanced and my mouth fell open. OH FUCK ME.

Here he was, Tommy Joe fucking Ratliff, jerking off in front of me. HE DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE A LEAK, HE WAS FUCKING JACKING OFF. I didn't want the small moan to escape my lips, but it did. Thank god he didn't seem to hear it. Keep quiet, Adam. LOOK AWAY. You don't want to do this!

And I did. I couldn't watch him whack off without him knowing I was here. But the thing that caused me to ponder was the fact he said my name. It probably doesn't mean anything, I mean, he still pretty drunk…So…

"Fuck me," he moaned again and I assumed he came since he gave a little yelp. He zipped his pants back up and washed his hands, walking out and shutting the door. I let out a breath after not breathing for five minutes. I quickly got out of the shower and dried off, getting into some boxers and sweatpants. I walked out and saw that Tommy was passed out on the bed. What time was it? I glanced at the clock and it read one in the morning. Seems about right considering we both had slept during the day. And I was tired. Probably from all the predicaments that happened today.

I fell back onto my bed and glanced at Tommy one last time. He looked peaceful, not full of sadness and sorrow due to his father's death. Then I remembered that list. I quietly got up and went to my old jeans, searching through the pockets and reading number two and three.

_Number Two: Hold him when he's upset._

Well, I already did that right? I let him lay in my arms when we found out his father had passed on. He wanted to anyway, and I really hoped it helped. Because I know for a fact if I found out one of my parents (or family members for that matter) had died, I would probably be bawling. Tommy was strong, he didn't break down completely. But then that makes me think that he's still holding some of it inside, which is something I really don't want. I want him to talk to me about it so he doesn't do something completely drastic. Like slit his wrists or something…My little Tommy cutting himself doesn't sound like my ideal dream. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts and looked at number three.

_Number Three: Pick him over others_

I did that. At the bar today. When that pretty boy asked me to dance I didn't (even though I was so close to choosing a stranger over my own bassist) because I knew that would be wrong and I needed to take care of Tommy. Whoa, I did all this shit without even knowing it. I'm too good. I looked at number five.

_Number Four: Play with his hair. _

I can do that tomorrow. Oh, I'll love that. If he were to perform with us tomorrow, it would be so easy to play with his hair, considering the fact that I tug on his every gig. Man…If he'll forgive me and let me play with his golden locks… I mean, I did get him drunk and unknowingly watched his jack off. Shit, I messed up. And we have a show tomorrow. Gotta wake up pretty early for sound check and shit. Fuck…

I groaned, falling back on my bed and shoving the piece of paper under my pillow, I rolled over, looking at Tommy and his endeavoring sleeping form. So cute. I smiled a little, shutting my eyes and falling asleep, thinking of Tommy.


End file.
